The invention relates to a tool for precision machining of surfaces in workpieces, particularly surfaces of more or less cylindrical recesses, such as bores. Such surfaces are usually machined by rotating the tool and moving it into the opening to be machined in the stationary workpiece. In principle, however, it is also possible to rotate the workpiece while holding the tool stationary. Only relative rotary or feed movement between the tool and the workpiece is relevant. The normal case, in which the tool rotates and the workpiece is stationary, is described below.
The tool has geometrically determined cutting edges which are preferably provided on cutter inserts. The inserts remove chips from the workpiece during the machining of the surfaces. To achieve very good surface quality, additional processes are usually used after the machining, for example honing or roller-burnishing. This produces surfaces with an arithmetic average roughness value of Ra=0.1 μm. Due to the additional working steps, the precision machining of surfaces is time-consuming and costly.